The Twilight before Twilight
by smileybee1
Summary: Basically my story I wrote WAY before Twilight come out, I had just recently found it again and wanted to write more, so this is my take on Twilight.Reviews will be very helpful!


I lay motionless in my bed; a jolt is the only thing that had left me not breathing, then a cool hand on my arm, moving my body upwards. I could feel an icy breath on my ear, jaw and then my neck. I thought to myself 'this is how I'm going to die'. But instead of sharp fangs I expected to pierce into my skin, this mysterious figure kissed my neck. His angelic voice spoke to me

"I know you're awake."

Just then my eyes fluttered open to reveal the figure in front of me, this was no dream, and I was surely awake. I gasped for breath. Beauty was the only word to describe what the figure, a man, in front of me. His face was flawless, his chest like a stone sculpture. I had nothing to say, I could barely breathe. With incredible speed and silence he jumped from the end of my bed to the window and slipped out. He must have known something was up, because at that moment my dad came into my room.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, a strange look spreading across his face.

"I'm fine dad, just a nightmare."

He gave me one more look and then shrugged closing my door. I had just put my head to my pillow when I felt the same cool hand on my cheek. My immediate reaction then was to scream. But before I could let out as much as a yelp, the cool hand moved to my mouth. Cupping it closed tightly. I thrashed around trying to get a warning out of my mouth but nothing worked. Before I knew it I took in a breath of the chilling night air. It filled my lungs and made me even more alert. I could feel the air rushing up my body as we plummeted to the ground. At that very moment, I woke up.

"That dream was so vivid, so life-like" I told myself as I lay in bed staring at my celling.

I looked around my room, nothing was out of place. The laptop I got for my birthday was still on my old desk in the corner of my room. The window was closed with no sunlight coming through though lightly covered by the ugly pink curtains my mom had put up for me, and my closet door shut, just as it was when I went to sleep. "Was any of that real?" I thought to myself. I tried to push the thought out of my head and fall asleep. It was a Sunday night, as well as the last night of our break and I had classes in the morning. I knew I didn't have that dream out of the blue; it was a sign, a warning? It meant something, but what?

Morning came a little too fast for me, I had just fallen asleep only to be waked up by my alarm clock. I stumbled out of bed, my pillow falling off in the process. I ignored it and walked into my bathroom which was located right across the hall. I stared into the mirror, not liking what I saw back. The bags under my eyes would definitely be there all day. My blue hazel eyes looked so dull with them. My thick blonde hair was a knotted up mess and the morning breath, gag inducing. I opened the shower door and turned it on. Walking back to my room I picked out an outfit, blue jeans and a band tee, the normal attire for me. I had a lot of skirts and flouncy tops that my mom had bought me, hoping to change my appearance, but that didn't work out at all. I brought my clothes back to the bathroom and checked the water, being hot enough for my taste I hoped in. After about ten minutes I turned off the water. I got dressed and looked over myself once again, shrugged with my appearance and walked out. I walked down the hall to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the milk. I had just finished drinking a cup when my mom walked in.

"Good morning honey," She said in a tired voice.

"Hey mom" I said back rushing away from the kitchen.

"Oh honey why don't you wear any of the clothes I've bought you recently?" My mom said in a disappointed voice.

I gave her my usual shrug and walked back to my room. I grabbed my book bag and walked out of my house. My bus stop is only a few houses down from mine so I took my time. I popped my earplugs in and turned on my IPod. I stood alone at my bus stop which wasn't a surprise. I still didn't have a car, or a license for that matter, even though I was a senior in High School. My friends make fun of me for it all the time, but I brush it off. When the bus finally showed up, I sauntered up the steps. The bus driver looked at me and smiled. I half smiled back at him, and walked to the back of the bus where I normally sat. Even with my earplugs in I could hear the chit chats of the few people around me. I heard the bus driver announce that there was going to be one new stop added to the route, but it didn't faze me. I was halfway through one of my favorite Dubstep songs when we turned onto a gravel road. I looked out my window to figure out where we were, but had no clue. The road seemed to stretch on forever, and I was so entranced with how long it was I barely noticed we stopped until I saw him. It was the guy who was in my dream. I couldn't mistake those features for anyone else. I went through my dream trying to find a flaw in him, but everything was the same. He had the golden blonde hair that resembled the color of honey, and green eyes that seemed to see deeper into you than you ever though someone could possibly see. He was not alone however, three others stood directly behind him. The girl caught my attention first, her chocolate brown hair and pale blue eyes stood out directly. She was the shortest of the four people, only about five feet tall, and also the only girl. The other two boys standing behind her seemed younger than me. They both had jet black hair and brown eyes that had a sparkle in them. They must have been twins, because I could hardly find a difference in them. Although their beauty was worth staring, I didn't look for long. All four of them had their mouths pulled into a tight line, seeming almost emotionless. I waited as the bus driver let them and dared to look up once more. The girl and twins headed directly towards me, but stopped a few seats before mine luckily. But he did not stop like his followers did. I grabbed a book from my bag and opened to a random page not even thinking twice. He plopped silently down next to me. The rest of the bus trip seemed to drag on forever. I couldn't help but look up every once in a while to see what this boy was doing, and every time my face would flush as he stared back into my eyes. When the bus finally came to a stop, I closed my book which just then I realized was upside down. I flushed a brilliant shade of red and tossed it into my bag. I could have sworn I head a chuckle come from him. I rose from my seat and with politeness he let me go first, I gave him a half smile and walked somewhat briskly to the front of the bus. That is the moment god had decided to make my life horrible. I tripped over my own feet and fell face first into the bus floor. My papers flew everywhere and I could taste blood in my mouth, tears welled up in my eyes from the pain I was experiencing. I was a real wimp when it came to pain and felt like I was going to pass out. Arms wrapped around me and I knew I was being picked up, I couldn't stand it anymore, I was going in and out of consciousness when I felt the cold morning air hit me, I blacked out.

When I awoke I was lying on the bed in the nurse's office. I could barely remember what had happened but was able to piece it all together again when the nurse walked in with the boy from my dreams. I was still frazzled and didn't want to have a talk with him or the nurse. I asked if I could call my parents to pick me up, and they agreed. The nurse had left but left me and him alone, I was really nervous now and wasn't sure what to say. He was about to say something when the nurse came back in to tell me my parents had arrived. I walked out without looking back. This was a lot to handle when my day had barely started. Fortunately my parents had to go back to work, so I had a lot of time to myself to think. My dream kept replaying in my head. Trying to separate the fantasy from reality. Could my dream really have made up a guy so similar to the one I met today? Or was my supposed dream a reality, did he really come into my room last night. All these thoughts were racing through my head, but everything froze when the doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone so it was a bit of a surprise. My thoughts had halted for a moment while I walked to the door. I tried to look through our peep hole but it was covered.

"Hmmm" I said to myself and opened the door.

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor when I saw who was standing there. Instantly I had another million thoughts running through my head, he must have saw my confusion and took liberty in talking first.

"Uh," he stumbled. "I uh, just wanted to make sure you were ok" he ran his fingers through his hair, a look of apology strewn upon his face.

"Uh huh" I managed.

He smiled a brilliantly white smile at me, it gave me butterflies. Then a look of confusion came across his face.

"I'm sorry," he started "I never really told you who I was, and the way I thought I would meet you isn't the way it really went…." He hesitated.

"The way you thought you'd me—" I was cut off.

"My name is Byron" he blurted out and stuck his hand out to shake.

"Wait…YOU were the one that picked me up and took me to the nurse?" I asked half ignoring him.

He shook his hand a little. So I finally reached out and grabbed it. It was cold, just like the one in my dream.

"Well, my name's Ren—"Again I was cut off

"Renée" he stated courageously.

"Uh, um," I kept stuttering, not knowing what to say.

He now looked at me with a look of fear. He took a small step back, casting his gaze into the empty street behind him. I was confused beyond my mental capacity; I couldn't tell if all of this was real or just another crazy dream. We stared at each other for another minute or so. I finally took a step forward, cautioned at what would happen next. Byron took another step back. It was making me somewhat mad, first he shows up in my dreams, at my school, now at my house. Why was he doing this? I was about to say something but was interrupted by him.

"Well, I should go…" again hesitant.

With that he turned on his heels and walked down my houses walkway, he didn't even look back. All I could do was stand there, dumbfounded. I felt numb, maybe from the cold? By the time I gathered myself enough, I walked back inside and shut the door with a light thud behind me. It seemed like just minutes had passed with hi—Byron, when in fact it had been almost an entire hour. Clouds started to cover the small sliver of sun that had come out, a thick layer of fog spreading through the streets. It was so eerie and quiet in my neighborhood when fall came around. Then again, we barely have any sunlight in the fall or winter in Colorado. Mostly it is rainy, snowy or just plain cold. I trudged back to my room and plopped onto my bed. The emotions going through me right now varied from pure bliss to overwhelming sadness. I couldn't control them all at once. Neither could I control all the thoughts sprinting through my mind. I don't know how long I was laying on my bed before I heard a car pull into the driveway. I got up and went to my door locking my door with a small click. I did not need my mom to walk in and see me like this; she would have me down to the doctor's office in a second, worried for my health. She was always happy and joyful in her teen years. I generally was happy but not all the time like she was. As I turned around to lie on my bed again, there was a light tap at my window. It freaked me out a little and I cautiously walked over to the window. I pulled apart the pink curtains to be greeted with a thick layer of fog obscuring my view. I opened my window and peered out to see what had struck it. As I squinted and scanned I saw a dark figure standing just in the distance. But it disappeared after a few moments. I blinked a few times, hoping that my mind was just deceiving me. The figure was no longer in sight and I exhaled a cold breath. Leaning back inside I went to close my window, when a rock came flying into my room. It made me jump and I quickly closed the window and shut the curtains. I peered secretly out of the corner of my window to see once more if the shadowy figure returned. But there was nothing but the fog. I turned towards my bed and saw the rock sitting neatly on the ground. It had a string and a small piece of paper attached to it.

'Hmm, kind of cute' I thought to myself.

I removed the string and unfolded the paper. On it was an address and a time.

_1642 SW Break St. East of Fair Lane 1AM_

I have never heard of Break Street, but I did however know where Fair Lane was. Next to my old elementary school—Peaks Elementary— but the time is the part that shocked me the most. 1AM? Who would need me of all people, and at 1AM? Maybe I just wouldn't go. No, my curiosity got the best of me and I _had _to know who this was that wanted me. I still contemplated not going, but in the end I went against my better judgment and gave into curiosity. I would take my cellphone though in case something bad should happen. The rest of the evening went by in a blur, and at about 12:30AM I snuck silently out of my house. Luckily my parents are dead sleepers so I did not have a problem getting out in the first place. I'm not a normal rebel but with everything that happened, I'm starting to feel more like one. I know my elementary school isn't that far away, but with the time it was I played it safe and took the bus.


End file.
